


Handcuffs

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffed Together, Humor, Team Bonding, What's Your Kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: Bobby and Athena host a team bonding night. The team learns about one of Athena's most embarrassing moments and something else they wish they didn't.** new chapter **
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 58
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I thought of. Enjoy!

Once a month Bobby and Athena hosted a team bonding night. She and Bobby would cook, and others would bring drinks and snacks. After dinner they would let the alcohol flow and the stories spill. Sitting in a circle around the coffee table in the living room their sharing circle became a game. They would go around taking turns asking a question or giving a topic and then everyone would give an answer.

“Buck, you’re up.” Eddie refilled his glass.

Buck looked nervously at Bobby, “Cap, promise me you won’t use anything said here against us.”

“Little late for that Buckaroo.” Athena said from her spot in Bobby’s arm, “We’ve been at this an hour.” She took a sip of her third glass of wine.

“Yeah, but he’s the only one whose still got a filter.” Hen pointed out. It was true. The rest of them had had enough to drink at this point that their ability to filter their thoughts was significantly lower. Which also made for great answers.

“What happens at team bonding stays at team bonding.” Bobby assured them. He was very amused so far at where their conversation had gone.

“Fine, fine.” Buck held up his hands apparently satisfied with that, “Most kinky or embarrassing sex moment.”

Eddie cleared his throat and told a story about a time his aunt almost walked in on him and Shannon. Chim told a story about something Tatiana had been into; which didn’t surprise them because they had heard similar stories when he was dating her. 

“Thank you for not saying anything about my sister.” Buck raised his glass at Chimney when he finished his story.

Hen told them about something Eva had been into that made them all cringe. She took a long sip of her drink and shuttered.

“Athena?” Buck looked at her.

“Wait.” Eddie spoke before Athena had a chance to open her mouth. “Do we really want to hear about what kinky stuff they get up to?” He gestured at Athena and Bobby. Buck, Hen, and Chimney seemed to think about it for a moment. Athena rolled her eyes and kissed Bobby’s cheek.

“He’s got a point.” Buck said thoughtfully, “Who knows what they get up to with Athena’s handcuffs.” 

Bobby turned bright red and Athena opened her mouth to protest, but Hen broke into a hysterical laughter drawing all the attention.

“I can’t believe I forgot about that.” As soon as Buck had said handcuffs, she remembered that unfortunate night Athena had called her needing her help. Hen put her glass on the table and keeled over clutched her stomach.

“Are you done?” Athena finally asked and Hen gathered herself.

They all stared expectantly at Athena. “It’s not about Bobby.” She said and watched their faces visibly relax. Bobby was torn on whether he actually wanted to hear this. Judging by Hen’s reaction it seemed like a funny incident, but at the same time he didn’t really want to hear Athena talk about an intimate encounter with another man.

“Do I want to hear this?” He asked looking between Hen and Athena.

“Yes, yes you do.” Hen said fighting back another laugh.

“If you don’t want to hear it Cap, you can leave because there’s no way the rest of us aren’t going to hear this.”

Athena turned to Bobby and spoke quietly. The others pretended not to notice, “It’s just a little foreplay gone wrong.” She was fine with him hearing the story if he was. He nodded and Athena turned back to the group. “There was a guy, who shall remain nameless, between Michael and Bobby. It was just sex.” She waved off the teams’ surprised looks. Bobby made a noise and she put her hand on his thigh as a fleeting apology. “I went over to his place one night after my shift still in uniform.” She ignored the low whistle from Eddie and Buck, “There was some role play action,” She skipped over the details sparing her husband. She figured they could infer what type of roleplay based on the fact she was in uniform, “And then the dumbass handcuffed us both to the bed and my keys were in my belt.”

“You weren’t still wearing your belt, were you?” Eddie asked. He assumed not or there wouldn’t be anything left of the story. 

“No, it was on the floor across the room.” Athena answered. Bobby admitted he was curious to see how she got out of this.

“What did you do?” Buck asked.

“I didn’t have my phone handy either. It was also on the floor. He offered to call a buddy of his, but I was still in my uniform. I wasn’t about to let some stranger come in and see me like that.” Bobby smirked, that was his woman. 

“So, what happened next?” Chim asked.

“I called the only damn number I have memorized…” She paused looking at their enthralled face, “911.” Athena watched them all burst out laughing. She even heard Bobby chuckling.

“Wait. Wait. Wait.” Buck tried to catch his breath, “You called 911 and had an emergency crew come rescue you?” He was crying he was laughing so hard, “I know we have responded to a few of those calls, but I never thought I'd know someone stupid enough to have done it.”

“Hey,” Athena glared at him, “Watch yourself Buckley.” Athena took another sip of wine, “I talked to Abby, who texted Buck, who texted Hen who came.”

“Hen came to this guy’s house and unhandcuffed you?” Chimney asked.

“Nope.” Hen answered before Athena could. She was beaming with joy at her friend’s embarrassment, “She didn’t want me to undo the handcuffs, just bring her the key so she could reach it when she needed to.”

The others looked at Athena who just downed her drink. Her non reply caused them all to start laughing again.

“Okay, who is next?” Athena asked eager to move on. She could feel Bobby’s discomfort.

“Wait,” Hen scrolled through her phone, “Ah ha! Found it.” She waved her phone.

“Found what?” Athena eyes her suspiciously.

“The selfie I took.”

“Wait, there’s proof!” Eddie’s eyes went wide.

“Nuh uh!” No one is seeing that until I check it.” She crawled out of Bobby’s lap over to where Hen was sitting. Sure enough there she was. Straddling an almost naked man with her top undone. Her hand outstretched trying to push a grinning Hen away. “Fine.” Athena approved. Hen passed the phone to Buck.

Bobby was too uncomfortable to stay and watch his team look at this picture. He got up to refill his water cup even though it was still three quarters full. He wasn’t jealous. He knew about Athena’s fling with this guy, but he didn’t need to see it.

“Bobby,” Hen said when he returned, “I love you both, but please don’t call me if you get stuck like that.” She pocketed her phone. She definitely didn’t need to see that, especially if they were farther along in the role play.

“We didn’t.” He said automatically. There was complete silence. Athena looked horrified. The others all glanced around at each other making sure they had all heard the same thing.

“You mean won’t?” Buck spoke slowly. Even if Bobby was sober, maybe he had misspoken. But the deafening silence and the looks on Bobby and Athena’s faces made it clear he didn’t. 

“I told you we didn’t want to know.” Eddie shook his head having warned Buck about his question earlier.

Soon Maddie arrived to take Hen, Eddie, Buck, and Chimney home. Bobby walked them out while Athena moved all the dishes to the sink.  
Bobby locked the door when he came back inside and walked into the bedroom. He stopped and stared; eyebrows raised at Athena.

“Wanna play?” She asked in a low voice. Her handcuffs hung off her fingertips 

“Where’s the key?”

“In its spot.” She tilted her head. 

Bobby glanced at the hook beside the headboard where the key was hanging. After Athena had to call Elaine to come get the key off the floor one time, they decided it would be best just to have a designated safe spot for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Athena and Bobby get stuck handcuffed together
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
> Explicit Sexual Content  
> Some dom/sub  
> Handcuff use

_“Wanna play?” She asked in a low voice. Her handcuffs hung off her fingertips_

_“Where’s the key?”_

_“In its spot.” She tilted her head._

_Bobby glanced at the hook beside the headboard where the key was hanging. After Athena had to call Elaine to come get the key off the floor one time, they decided it would be best just to have a designated safe spot for it._

Athena swung her feet off the bed and sauntered over to Bobby taking care to swing her hips seductively.

“I’m going to have to place you under arrest.” She told him in a sultry voice holding up the handcuffs.

“What for Sergeant?” Bobby asked a smirked briefly appeared on his face.

“For sharing classified information.” She replied tilting her head ever so slightly.

“Oh?” He feigned surprise. “What information would that be?”

“Details about what we do in the bedroom.” She let the handcuffs swing slightly.

“You’re telling me you never divulged those secrets? Not even to Hen?” He was genuinely curious to know how much she told Hen. He had never asked.

“Well I’ve never made it so blatantly obvious what we get up to when that bedroom door closes.” Her suggestive tone alone was already stimulating a response from Bobby. “Sometimes at girls’ night we brag or complain about the amount of action we’re getting, but nothing specific.” Athena shrugged, “Besides, back when we first started dating Hen made it clear she didn’t want to hear about what her captain got up to in the bedroom.”

She reached for his pants and pulled them down. Bobby stepped out of them as he pulled off his shirt. Athena tried to not make it obvious, but she was impressed with how much their conversation had turned him on. “Sit. On the edge.” She instructed using her work voice. Bobby obeyed.

Athena climbed on the bed behind him and cuffed his hands behind his back. Athena moved back to stand in front of him and as she did so Bobby spoke, “Are you going to tell me my rights?” In other words what his rules were.

As Athena replied she knelt before him, gently pushing his knees apart, “You have the right to remain silent. I don’t want to hear a peep from you mister.” Obviously, the use of the safe word would be permitted.

Athena slid her mouth down the length of his shaft catching Bobby by surprise. There was no tease or warm up so to speak first. Bobby shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. “Damn she is not going to make this easy on me.” He thought. He already felt his restraint slipping. Bobby took a slow, easy breath trying to focus on remaining calm. Athena moved her mouth up and down his erection in an easy rhythm. Bobby was helpless to do anything but watch her head bob up and down. He watch his cock disappear into her mouth. “Fuck!” He thought. He wanted so bad just to release his load. Bobby watch Athena lick the pre-cum from around his tip. His restraint cracked, “Red light. Red Light.”

Immediately Athena stopped her actions. She quickly got to her feet and released his hands, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” She asked concern etched in her facial features. She hung the key back in its spot and waited Bobby’s reply. “I’m physically fine.” Bobby assured her, “I just lost all my restraint. I didn’t want to surprise you with a full load.” Athena nodded. She moved to straddle him, her pussy hovering over his tip, “Let your restraint go,” She said to him.

Bobby loved Athena for many, many reasons, one of them being she said things like that. Bobby gripped Athena’s hips, and making sure she was in position he pulled her down on him as he thrusted himself inside her. Bobby grunted as he began repeating the motion. Athena held on for the ride crying out his name with each forceful thrust he gave her. Bobby only lasted a handful of thrust before he came. “Athena!” He moaned, her name reverberating as his body shook with the pleasurable waves coursing thought it.

Bobby fell back against the bed panting. Athena planted soft kisses up his chest, his collar, his neck, and finally locked his lips in a sensual kiss. Bobby kissed her back with more force as he floated down from his euphoria. He sat up and readjusted their positioning, so his head was now against a pillow and not in the middle of the bed. He rolled over Athena and not breaking their kiss he patted the bed searching for the cuffs. Bobby broke the kiss so he could see what he was doing. He cuffed one set of their hands together in one cuff. It was a little bit of a tight fit, but if they kept their palms flat against each other’s and their fingers interlaced, it was fine. In the middle of the second go Athena heard the second cuff click shut around their other hands.

Athena’s head snapped up, “Bobby.”

“Yes Sergeant?” He replied but continued guiding her hips.

“Bobby.” She said more insistently this time. Her body protested immensely as she stopped in the middle of their love making.

Bobby stopped too and looked at her, “Yeah?”

“You just handcuffed us both to the bed.” He grinned, “I did.” “Both of us. Both of our hands.” She spelled it out for him.

Bobby’s face fell slightly as he realized what he had done, “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Athena sighed.

Bobby resumed kissing her but when she didn’t respond he stopped. “I thought we should finish what we’re doing before figuring out what to do. If we do have to call for help, I rather not have someone actually see us in the throws of passion.” He wiggled his hips against hers, “I’ll let you punish me later.”

Athena rolled her eyes, “You’re terrible.” But she bent down to kiss him and resume their activity. He was right. It would be best for them to finish up first.

“I love you.” Bobby said as he watch Athena try to move off of him. The problem was she didn’t have much room to go anywhere, “I guess you’re stuck.” He winked. He was actually enjoying the view of her straddling him.

“Quiet laughing and help me figure out how we get out of this.”

“You put the key back on the hook earlier, right? Maybe you can reach it with your toes?”

“Good idea.” She nodded and straightened her leg in the direction of the hook.

Bobby was treated to a full view of her lady parts. He sucked in a breath as he felt his body react rapidly.

“Bobby.” Athena kept her eyes on her task, but she could clearly feel his growing desire,

“What?” He almost whined, “You are the one giving a show.” It wasn’t like he could touch or taste her because his hands were cuffed.

Athena turned her head and glared, “I most certainly am not doing it intentionally.”

“Are you sure?” He teased.

“If I was, you’d know.”

“Would I?” Bobby continued his relentless teasing. He was quite enjoying himself watching Athena blush but also try to be annoyed at his antics.

Athena swung her leg back to the bed. Maintaining eye contact she rubbed her pussy over his now almost fully erect cock. “Fuck!” Bobby cried out, his hands tugging at the cuffs. Athena smirked, “To be clear, that was me teasing you.” She refocused her attention on trying to grab the key. Bobby tried to look anywhere but her pussy perfectly displayed in front of him.

“Damn.” Athena muttered as they both heard the key hit the floor.

“What now?” Bobby asked but they both turned to look at Athena’s phone sitting on the bedside table. It only took one attempt for Athena to successfully snatch her phone with her feet. It took her a bit longer to nudge it up to where she could pick it up.

“Who do I call?” She asked.

“Not 911.” Bobby said firmly and Athena gave him “no shit” look.

“Not Hen.” She said. “Maddie?” Bobby nodded and Athena dialed her.

“Hey Athena.” Maddie answered.

“Hey. I um got myself into a situation?”

“Are you okay? Are you on duty?” Maddie asked. She wondered why Athena had called her cell and not just talked to her through their communications. “What’s your location? Do you need me to send help?”

“NO. NO.” Athena replied quickly, “I’m not on duty. I didn’t realize you were working tonight. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Uh Okay. Bye.” Maddie hung up and looked at her phone a moment. Before she could really figure out what had just happened her line rang, and she was back to work.

“Now who?” Athena asked. “Elaine?”

“You want to call your boss?” Bobby raised his eyebrows.

“I rather call my boss than someone who reports to be.” Athena admitted, “Besides she did help us out that other time.”

“We weren’t in such a compromising position that time.” Bobby reasoned.

“Bobby, I don’t think there’s a noncompromising position involving handcuffs in the bedroom.” Athena shrugged, “Besides, Elaine and I are friends.”

“Friends enough that you want her to see you naked on top of your husband handcuffed to the bed?”

“Name a friend you would want to see you in this position.” Athena challenged.

“You.” Bobby replied with a grin.

“I hate you.” She shook her head in disbelief.

“You love me.”

“I do.” She smiled back, “Can I call Elaine?”

Bobby nodded, “It’s not like she hasn’t seen this before.” Although the first time only one of each of their hands had been cuffed and it had been easier for them to move apart. Now Athena was stuck laying on top of him.

“Hey Athena.” Elaine picked up.

“Elaine, I got a personal favor to ask you.” Athena replied.

“Sure, what’s up?” “Can you come over? I…we got stuck and need some help.”

“We?” Elaine questioned, “You sure you don’t need more serious help?”

“I’m sure.” Athena confirmed, “It’s uh just me and Bobby at home.”

Elaine started to get an idea of the nature of the “help” needed. “I’m on my way. Please try to make yourselves as decent as you can.” She heard Bobby laugh and Athena tell him to shut it.

“Absolutely. Spare key is under the flower pot.” Athena told her.

Sometime later they heard the door open and Elaine’s voice, “Athena? Bobby?”

“In the bedroom.” Athena called out.

There was a soft knock, “Can I come in?” Elaine asked.

“Yes.” Both Bobby and Athena said.

“What’s the pro—oh.” Elaine noticed the handcuffs. A smirk appeared on her face. “Again?” She looked between the two of them. Bobby laughed and Athena looked like she wanted the bed to open up and swallow her. “Where’s the key?”

“Somewhere between the bed and the wall.” Athena told her, “I tried to get it with my foot, but I just knocked it off the hook.”

Elaine bent down beside the bed to look, “You know Athena, I would think after several decades on the force you would know to only cuff one pair of hands, not both.”

Athena cleared her throat and glared at Bobby. He looked sheepishly, “My bad. Rookie mistake.” He took the blame.

“Got it.” Elaine stood up, “Now seeing as you are all cuffed up, I imagine you’d like me to undo these for you.”

“Please.” Athena said more than a hint of relief in her voice.

“There you go.” Elaine said carefully removing the cuffs and placing them on the bedside table with the key, “Now I’ll see myself out.”

“Thank you!” Athena called after her.

Elaine gave a fleeting wave as she disappeared out the bedroom door. “See you tomorrow Athena!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3: Bobby handcuffs Athena
> 
> No idea where my muse came up with this.
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
> SMUT  
> Kinky

It all started with a text message to Athena from a colleague. It read: Bobby's earning those dollars. It was a caption to a picture of Bobby kneeling between a woman's legs. She noticed the stripper's spandex shorts were down around her ankles. Bobby face directly under her. His hand was in front so she couldn't see anything, but there was a whole lot she could infer. In her anger she didn't see his LAFD shift. All she saw was her husband under a stripper. She did notice the stripper was in a sexy cop outfit. Bobby sure has a type Athena thought to herself.

**

"She's over here." One of the ladies waved the 118 over when they arrived at the strip club. 

A woman leaning against a stripper pole dressed as a sexy cop with a couple of pairs of handcuffs dangling from her hips.

"What appears to be the issue?" Bobby asked trying to push all images of Athena from his mind as he felt himself start to get turned on as he imagined it was her on the stripper pole. 

"The key got stuck." The woman replied.

"Stuck? Stuck where?" Hen asked. The woman blushed refusing to answer.

"Ma'am, we can't help you if we don't have that key." Bobby told her.

"Tell them Genna" the woman who waved them over said to her friend.

"It's in my pussy." Eddie, Buck, and Chim turned away to hide their laughter. Hen fought to keep an eye roll at bay. Bobby was very uncomfortable.

Bobby looked around at his team. "Hen you're with me." 

"Wait uh Cap." Buck walked over and whispered to Bobby. "Shouldn't one of us do it. You're married." 

"That's exactly why I'm doing it." Bobby replied. He raised his voice to a normal level. "Buck, Eddie, and Chim I want you to go get the gurney." They looked at him as if asking all three of us? "Now." Bobby replied. Making it clear just him and Hen were going to see what was about to happen. 

Bobby put on some gloves. "Okay, Hen hold her steady. Ma'am I need you to try and stay calm. The more relaxed you are the easier this will be."

The woman spread her legs for Bobby. Bobby told her exactly what he was doing before he did it. Bobby gently pulled the key out. He placed it in the bag Hen was holding.

"Wait." Genna said. "You're going to need that to unlock the cuffs."

"Don't you have a spare?" Hen asked.

"If they did they wouldn't have needed to call us." Bobby answered pulling the key back out and unlocking Genna.

The boys returned with the gurney and Genna was taken to the hospital. 

"Pops, when Athena asks you how your day was, are you going to tell her you pulled a key from a stripper?" Buck asked.

"It's just the job Buckaroo." Bobby replied. Bobby knew it would be a interesting conversation and one he would definitely not share at the dinner table.

Imagines of Athena and handcuffs danced in his head for the rest of the shift.

**

"Athena, I'm home." Bobby dropped his bag and made his way to the kitchen where he smelled dinner. "Hi baby." He put his hands on her hips and kissed her cheek. He felt how tense she was. "What's wrong?"

"We can talk about it later." She brushed him off. Bobby was confused by the angry vibe he felt. He knew better than to say anything as Athena yelled, "Kids! Dinner!" She turned back to Bobby, "Michael called said he'd be here around 8:30 to pick of the kids he had a meeting."

Bobby watched Athena throughout dinner. It didn't take long for Bobby to figure out she was upset at him, but he genuinely had no idea why. He'd been at work for the last 24 hours. What could he have done? 

"I don't know what I did. But I don't think I deserve this silent treatment." Bobby said quietly to Athena while they did the dishes. 

Athena scoffed, "If that's what you think." She picked up another dish.

"What did I do?" He asked.

Athena glanced at Harry and May who were too engrossed in their card game. "I know where you were today." She walked out of the room to retrieve her ringing phone. 

Bobby stared after here even more confused. He finished the dishes and joined the card came. Athena returned taking a seat beside Bobby. 

After short time later Michael arrived and took the kids with him leaving Athena and Bobby alone in the house. 

Bobby followed Athena to bed. He closed the door before rounding on Athena. "I've been patient, but now I'm getting irritated. Talk to me. Tell me what I did."

Athena sighed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up the picture. "How was work today, honey?" She asked in a fake voice. She held her phone out to him.

Bobby took the phone and looked at the picture. He was surprised at the image. Without any context it looked…well it looked exactly what it looked like: Bobby loving on a stripper. Calmly Bobby handed the phone back. Athena's anger made sense. Apparently she thought he had taken some time off from work to go to a strip club. 

"It was work." He replied. Athena didn't say anything so he continued, "She stored the key to her handcuffs … um.. eh… in her pussy."

"Seriously?" Athena didn't think Bobby was lying but it sounded absolutely rediculous. 

"I swear." Bobby held up her hands. "I sure as hell wasn't going to let Buck get it. Eddie and Chim couldn't hold it together. Hen was seriously disturbed but I had her help. It was one of the weirdest things I've seen on the job." He chuckled with Athena. "Don't get any ideas." he told her with a wink.

"Excuse you?" She raised her eyebrows. "You really think I'd be that stupid?" She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist tucking her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "If anyone has ideas in their heads right now its you Captain." She could see it in his eyes. He definitely had some ideas in mind.

"Seeing that woman dressed as a sexy cop kept pushing other images into my head."

"Oh?" Athena smiled.

Bobby nodded, "Images of you." He dipped his lips to her ear, "Hands handcuffed. Legs spread. The taste of you on my tongue." 

Athena moaned, "Bobby." She felt goosebumps at his words. 

Athena reached for his shirt pulling it over his head. Next she pushed down his jeans while he pullled her shirt from her body. Bobby gently pushed her back against the bed and climbed on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Bobby pulled her bra straps from her shoulders. Athena raised her hips grinding herself against his erection while his lips and tongue assaulted her breasts. 

Bobby got off the bed and retrieved the handcuffs. A glint appeared in his eyes that made Athena's desire spill out of her. She knew how good Bobby was about to give it to her. He cuffed her hands then pulled off his boxers. Athena's eyes were fixed on him. She wet her lips with her tongue. 

Bobby kissed her slowly. He trailed kisses over her skin lower and lower down her body. Athena spread her legs for him. Her sex glistening with her desire. Waiting for Bobby's touch. Bobby pushed his tongue between her folds penetrating her. Athena's hands tugged against the cuffs. She wanted to put her fingers in his hair.

"Bobby!" She screamed pulling on the cuffs. She heard them clank reminding her she was helpless to do anything with her hands. Her body ached. She wrapped her legs around him. Another clank from the handcuffs reminded Athena she was at his mercy. "Bobby" she groaned. Another burst of desire spilled from her but this time, Bobby's tongue was there to catch it. Athena felt Bobby's lips adjust slightly taking her swollen clit between his lips. Bobby rubbed and sucked till Athena was writhing beneath him. Her orgasm exploding through her. 

Bobby looked down at her sweaty figure beneath him. "I love you."

"Mm, I love you too." She replied as Bobby kissed her cheek. 

Bobby kissed her exploring her mouth with his tongue. Athena could taste herself on his lips. She longed to touch him. Run her hands over his broad shoulders, down his back, up his chest, stroke his cock. She knew it was pointless to resist but she strained against the cuffs trying to get closer to him. 

Athena wrapped her legs around his waist once again. She moaned against his lips. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach pinned between them. Bobby removed her legs from his waist and pushed her legs apart. Athena was more than ready for him. Instead he inserted two fingers inside her while his thumb brushed against her clit. Athena arched her back and thrusted her hips into his hand. He was teasing her now. He knew she could take more, but that's all she got.

"Bobby." Athena growled. 

"It's Captain to you Sergeant." He replied pushing his fingers deeper.

"Captain!" Athena cried out.

He smiled, "Yes Sergeant?" He asked while returning to slowly pumping his fingers inside her. 

Athena had to take a moment to form a clear thought. Between the role play and his actions Athena's mind had turned to mush. "Captain, please." She begged. 

"Please what, Sergeant?" He loved it when she called him captain in the bedroom. The naughty way it rolled off her tongue did wonders to his libido.

Athena used her power over him. She looked him in the eyes and spoke in a low clear voice, "Fuck me, Captain Nash." Each word rolling saucily from her lips. A soft moan ecsaping at the end. Athena smirked she knew she'd done it. His facade had dropped momentarily. He wanted to fuck her as badly as she wanted it.

Bobby removed his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance. "Athena." He cautioned.

"Yes." She breathed. 

Planting his hands on either side of her body, Bobby roughly penetrated her. Athena threw her hips agianst his as he pounded into her again. Athena yanked her hands against the cuffs trying to get more leverage.

"Ow." She moaned as Bobby thrusted into her again.

He stopped immediately, "What hurts?"

"Don't stop. Ow good." Bobby picked up again, "Hurts so good." She moaned. 

Athena's climax was quickly closing in. "Cappptainnn" she moaned. 

Bobby rubbed her clit while urging her towards her climax. Athena came quickly. The cuffs clanked against the bed as Athena tugged on them. She wanted to wrap her arms around him. Bobby continued his hard, deep, thrust. 

Athena lifted her lips to his ear. She moaned as his hips clashed against hers, "Captain Nash. Oh captain!" He came.   


  
Athena met Hen for lunch the next day. 

"Everything hurts." Athena winced slightly taking a seat in the booth opposite Hen. 

Hen eyes her friend skeptically. She had seen the way Athena had walked in. "Everything?" She knew exactly what hurt. "Athena!" She reached towards Athena's hands, "What happened?" Angry red marks covered her wrist.

"It's nothing." Athena blushed pulling her hands away.

"Athema that's not nothing. It looks like someone tied a rope around your hands."

"It wasn't a rope. I'm fine." Athena insisted.

"Athena." Hen wasn't going to let this go.

Athena sighed, "It was just handcuffs. Really you can drop it."

Realization dawned on Hen's face as she put the pieces together. The way Athena was walking, her comment about everything hurting, and the marks on her wrists. "Damn girl." She shook her head while she smirked. Hen changed the subject, "Did Bobby tell you about our call yesterday." 

Athena blushed, "How do you think this happened?" She held up her wrists.

"La la la la la." Hen covered her ears and Athena laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know where my muse comes up with these ideas. But here's another chapter.

"Welcome home." Athena greeted Bobby with a kiss.

"Thank you Sergeant." Bobby dropped his bag on the floor. Turning to Athena he noticed she was dressed for bed. "Early night?" He asked.

"Not necessarily." She winked. Bobby looked confused. "May is on that camping trip with her friends and Harry went to the Anderson's." Athena explained.

"So we have the house to ourselves." Bobby's eyes shone.

Athena nodded. "I thought I should at least wear something." She gestured to her robe.

"On the contrary I don't think you need to wear anything."

Athena laughed as Bobby pulled her into him by gently pulling on the tie of her robe. Bobby peeked down the front of the robe as noticed she was in fact naked underneath the robe.

"You are quite a tease Mrs. Nash." 

"Am not." Athena retorted. She turnes on her heel and walked out of the room. She returned in a few moments. "What do you think now?" Athena asked returning without her robe and her handcuffs in her hand. Bobby felt his pants suddenly become very tight. He gaped at Athena. Athena's smile only widened when Bobby was speechless. 

"I believe that's indecent exposure Sergeant." Bobby finally spoke. 

Athena pouted. "Well if you think so I guess I need to put my robe back on." 

"No!" Bobby shouted quickly. He cleared his throat.

"That's what I thought." Athena smirked. 

"I think it's illegal for you to be this sexy." Bobby whispered before sucking on her neck. "I'll have to place you under arrest."

"Oh? For what?" Athena moaned. Bobby's lips barely left her neck as he spoke.

"For stealing." Bobby replied. He closed one of her wrists in the cuffs. 

"I didn't steal anything." Athena batted her lashes.

"You stole my heart Sergeant." Bobby knew it was cheesy, but didn't care. He cuffed his hand with the other cuff. 

"You know that's not how they work." Athena teased.

"I know." Bobby rolled his eyes. "That's so I can keep you close. You have a history of being mischievous."

"Now what, Captain?" Athena asked.

Bobby tossed a blanket as neatly as he could on the ground. He led Athena down onto the living room floor. Bobby began slowly kissing across her collarbone and down her chest. "I'm looking for my heart. Any idea where it might be?" 

"I think I'll let you look for it." Athena replied. She was happy to let his lips and hands explore her body.

Bobby moved his hands and lips slowly and deliberately down her body. By the sounds coming from Athena's lips his touches had the desired effect. Athena parted her legs when Bobbys lips neared their ultimate target. Bobby nipped gently at her inner thighs. Athena squeezed Bobby's handcuffed hand with her own. Athena squirmed trying to make Bobby's lips land where she desperately wanted them to.

"Please Bobby." Athena begged. But still Bobby did not give in. Bobby laced his fingers on his handcuffed hand with Athena's. He pinned her hand beneath his. Bobby raised his head back to Athena's. "Bobby." She moaned. His free hand was gently stroking her folds. 

"I think a more thorough investigation is needed." Bobby said slipping a few fingers into her. He watched the "O" form on Athena's slips and heard a heavy breath from her throat. 

As he moved his head back between her legs Bobby didn't stop pumping his fingers. He captured her clit with his lips. Bobby could taste her juices that were running down his fingers.

"Bobby!" Athena cried out feeling her clit pulsing in his mouth. "Yes! Oh Bobby! Right there. Yes!" Athena encouraged him. She was moments away from her climax.

Masked under the sound of Athena's shouts the lock clicked.

"AAHHHHH!!" Hen's scream pierced the room. Her hands flew over her eyes trying to shield them from the scene she just witnessed.

Athena and Bobby bolted up right. Athena felt the blood rush to her head. Bobby quickly wiped at his mouth. Pain shot through both their hands as they tried to jump apart only to be reminded their hands were cuffed together. Bobby quickly covered both their waists with the blanket. 

"Henrietta!" Athena yelled putting her free arm over her chest.

"Don't yell at me!" Hen replied still not turning around. "You told me to come pick up your boxes for Goodwill."

Athena had completely forgotten about that. "They are right there by the top of the stairs." Athena told her.

Hen stared at the floor refusing to look at Bobby or Athena as she walked over to the boxes. She left quickly shutting the front door behind her.

"That was embarrassing." Athena broke the silence a little while after they heard Hen's key lock the door.

"She's never going to forgive us for that." Bobby said.

"How long before she can look at me again?"

"What about me?" Bobby asked. "I'm her boss and we have a shift tomorrow."

Athena groaned. "You don't think she'll tell everyone else do you?"

Bobby knew by everyone else Athena meant the rest of the 118. "God I hope not. Either way I don't think it will take long for the truth to come out when neither Hen nor I can look at each other tomorrow." Silence followed Bobby's words.

"So that destroy the mood." Athena eventually said.

"Yeah." Bobby agreed. 

He and Athena walked to the bedroom to get the key. Once their hands were unlocked Athena put her robe back on and Bobby put the cuffs and key away.

"I'll start on dinner." Athena told Bobby.

"I'm going to shower. I'll meet you in the kitchen in a bit." Bobby headed for the bathroom.

Bobby couldn't help but chuckle as he waited for the water to warm up. As embarrassing as it was for Hen to have walked in, he knew it was far worse for her than him or Athena. Bobby wondered if there was a sorry you walked in on us gift that they should get Hen. Regardless of what happened with Hen, Bobby knew he definitively owed it to Athena to finish what he started and he absolutley was going to make it worth her wild.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content

Bobby watched Athena walk away with the suspect she handcuffed. He felt the pride swell in his chest. It still amazed him that he was married to such an incredible woman. Strong, competent, badass. Bobby knew he was lucky to have Athena. While he was proud of her, other thoughts filled his mind. Thoughts that if he wasn't careful could put him in an awkward situation. He certainly didn't want to have to explain to his team why there was suddenly a large buldge in his pants. But watching Athena do her job, her no nonsense tone, her quick wit, the confidence she oozed made Bobby suddenly feel very flushed.  
  
Bobby suddenly wished he was the unlucky suspect in Athena's custody. Bobby pictured her in her uniform, the top open revealing her bra, Athena giving him orders in that sexy tone. Bobby growled, his pants tightening. He turned and headed to the truck. He needed to settle himself. He didn't want his team knowing how turned he was on by his wife's handcuffs. 

Bobby reached for his phone when they got back to the station and texted Athena. He sent her the handcuffs emoji.

Athena replied: Something you need to tell me? 

Bobby: Been thinking about you all day. 

Athena smiled at his response: Can't wait for you to tell me about it at home.  
She recognized that it wasn't a conversation they should probably be having while at work.

  
"Athena?" Bobby called from the laundry room when he heard the door.

"Yeah, I'm home!" Athena replied walking down the steps and into the bedroom. 

Bobby walked out of the laundry room and into the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and stared at Athena.

"Something wrong?" Athena smiled. Bobby was staring at her with wide eyes. She recognized the hunger in them. He turned and put her purse on the dresser.

Bobby took in her appearance. Athena had come home in her uniform. Bobby's imagination ran wild. "Athena." He half whispered. 

Athena pulled her cuffs from her bag. "Sergeant." She correct. Bobby pants were rapidly growing uncomfortable. "I got a tip that you were in need of some specialized attention." Athena's sharp work tone caused goosebumps to spring up on Bobby's arm. 

"Depends whose offering." Bobby walked towards her. "Because you are the only one I want Sergeant." Bobby kissed her. He held her against him.

Athena felt the unmistakable bulge of Bobby's arousal. Bobby ran his hands down her figure. He brought his hands back up and moved them to her ass.

"Sir, I'm going to have to place you under arrest for fondling a police officer."

"I don't hear you complaining." Bobby responded before kissing her, not giving her a chance to reply.

Athena let him kiss her but while he was focused on her she clipped the cuffs around his hands. She cuffed his hands infront of his body so he could lay on the bed.

"Oh, you're good Sergeant." Bobby was impressed. 

"I have many skills." She replied coyly. She pushed Bobby back towards the bed and he laid down. Athena slowly unbuttoned her top but didn't remove it. She did however remove her pants and underwear. Athena straddled him. "Now Captain, you have the right to be as loud as you want." Her hand trailing down his chest as she spoke. Athena loved when he was vocal in bed and without the kids around he could be.

"Athena." Bobby moaned. Her fingers gently stroked his cock. Bobby watched her. He wanted a deeper touch, but knew she was teasing him. He watched her rub the precum from his tip and then watched her fingers disappear between her lips.

Athena slowly pulled her fingers from her lips. She moved lower on the bed so she could take him in her mouth. Bobby watched her moisten her lips with her tongue.

"Sergeant!" Bobby groaned as her lips began to slide down his member. His hips instictively thrusted. Her lips were not much past the tip. "Oh!" Bobby squirmed. He closed his eyes. More of his cock was taken by Athena. Her lips moved gently around him. "Ah! Oh Sergeant!" Athena quickened her pace. "Oh yes! Ah! Athena!" Bobby moaned. He tried to fight the urge to cum he wanted to enjoy the blowjob for a bit longer, but Athena touch was too good.

Athena knew he was almost there. His breath was ragged. Athena moved her tongue up his long length. She curled it around his tip.

"Oh Fuck Sergeant!" The intensity of his released caused Bobby to shout a rare expletive.

Athena tasted all of Bobby's cum. Whille his body shook from his orgasm. Bobby was left sweaty and complete. Of course it was better than Bobby imagined.

"You know if my hands weren't cuffed I could show you how much I appreciate you Sergeant." Bobby told her.

"Oh no Captain." Athena smiled. "I'm not done with you yet. If you can handle more." Athena added.

"I think I can keep up with you." Bobby grinned. 

Athena removed her uniform top feeling too hot to keep it on. 

"Careful Sergeant. I'm not sure your boss would approve of you stripping."

"Well Captain I won't tell if you don't." She winked. 

"I'm certainly enjoying the view." His eyes dropped to her breast. Bobby wrapped his legs around her and rolled over her. Athena shrieked in surprise. "Only my hands are locked. There's still alot I can do with my lips." 

"I need to pay more attention." Athena smiled.

"I don't think your boss will approve of you being under your detainee." Bobby joked.

"She probably won't, but I sure as hell don't mind being under you." Athena was curious to see what Bobby had planned. Athena opened her mouth to say something snarky when Bobby dropped his lips to her breast.

"Mmm." Athena moaned pushed her chest up into his mouth.

"Bobby!" Athena gasped. She could feel her desire pooling at her sex.

Athena wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel how ready her sex was for him. Athena ground her hips into his. As she felt his cock between them she thought of his shaft penetrating her. Athena rolled back on top of Bobby. Athena braced her hands on either side of his chest. She was ready to satify her deep need for Bobby. 

Athena lowered herself onto him. Athena's cry of pleaure mixed with Bobby's moan. Athena raised herself up again before dropping herself on Bobby again. 

"Don't stop. Ah Athena!" Bobby felt his hands rub against the cuffs as he strained to try and hold her.

"Bobby!" Athena moaned. She lowered her lips to his initiating a fierce kiss. While Athena set the pace of their love making Bobby's tongue won the battle for control in their kiss. He relished the sound of Athena moaning against his lips.

Athena dropped her lips to Bobby's neck. He desperately wanted to run his hands over her body. Her teeth grazed his skin. Bobby growled. Her tongue teased his skin, her teeth gently marked him, and her lips left a colorful mark. Bobby's arousal only increased. He urged himself towards his release hoping to pull Athena into ecstasy with him.

Athena pushed her hips forcefully into Bobby's. He was ready meeting her hips with his own. Athena felt his cock twitch and knew his orgasm was inevitable. Athena continued to thrust herself onto him. 

"A-Athena!!" Bobby yelled coming inside her. 

Athena tightened her grip on the sheets. Bobby writhed beneath her "Oh..Oh yes! Bobby!" Athena's orgasm wasn't far behind Bobby's. 

Athena lay panting on Bobby's chest utterly spent.  
"That was good." She said still gasping for a full breath of air. Bobby nodded in agreement. Athena gave him a sly smile, "You been thinking about that since this morning." She said while releasing his hands from the cuffs.

Bobby blushed. "Maybe. I guess my text was a give away."

"It was the second clue."

"What was the first?" Bobby asked curiously.

"I saw the way you looked at me after I took that suspect into custody this morning. I knew exactly what you were thinking Captain. You can't fool me."

"Baby, you've been able to read me since day one. I'm not at all surprised." Bobby told her.

"Mhmm." Athena smirked. Bobby laughed.


End file.
